ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ
by Kit2000
Summary: "Если сможешь меня хоть раз победить, то я исполню любое твое желание". Хоуп решается на серьезный шаг...


**Послесловие  
****(по мотивам игры ****Final****Fantasy****XIII****)**

После Великой битвы жизнь казалась сказкой. И даже если люди все еще с опаской смотрели на бывших «врагов», наши герои не обращали на это никакого внимания. Для них было большим счастьем остаться в живых и избавиться от ненавистного клейма Эл'Си. Когда же Сера и Сноу поженились, а это случилось чуть ли не в день их освобождения от Эл'Си, Лайтнинг начала новую жизнь одинокой женщины. В ее доме теперь было так же пусто, как и у нее в желудке. К ее большому несчастью Лайт была ужасным поваром, и для того, чтобы поддерживать свои жизненные силы, ей приходилось питаться в армейской столовой, где подавали только пропаренную еду, которая быстро приедалась, и ее вкус становился таким же серым и обыденным, как и будни нашей героини—ветерана войны. Все-таки Лайт была мастером не поварешки, а меча. Девушка не высказывала свои недовольства вслух. Свадьба Серы также не принесла большого счастья старшей сестре, но Лайт и здесь молчала. Главное, чтобы Сера была счастлива, и если она видела свою жизнь рядом с Виллерсом, то Лайтнинг придется лишь смириться.

Теперь же единственным постоянным спутником в жизни старшей Фэррон стало одиночество. Однако, никто об этом не догадывался. Девушка держала это гнетущее состояние души в секрете от других, и никто не имел права узнать об этом.

Никто…

…кроме одного зеленоглазого юноши, который вернулся домой к отцу после того, как вся эта ужасная неразбериха с Эл'Си и Фал'Си закончилась.

Хоуп так же был приглашен на свадьбу младшей Фэррон и Виллерса, но именно после этого радостного события он не мог стереть из памяти грусть в голубых глазах Лайтнинг. Мальчик не мог перестать думать о девушке, которая имела невероятную силу духа и неимоверную храбрость, но в то же время, была нежна и ранима, и он, Хоуп, всем сердцем желал быть для нее полезным.

Мальчик сильно привязался к Лайт во время их опасного путешествия. Она стала для него наставником и верным товарищем в одном лице. Но иногда Хоуп видел за выстроенным фасадом непроницаемости и невозмутимости хрупкую и напуганную девушку, которая боялась быть слабой, которая сожалела о содеянных в прошлом ошибках и которая по каким-то причинам рассказала ему обо всем этом. Он, как никто другой, понимал ее тогда, и теперь он был единственным, кто мог понять ее сейчас. Они частенько созванивались после свадьбы Серы и Сноуа, и по командному и прохладному голосу Лайт Хоуп сразу чувствовал, как ей было нелегко и какой одинокой она была. Младший Эстайм долго думал о своей жизни и о том, какое место в ней занимает девушка-воин с нежно-розового цвета волосами. Он пытался сопоставить все «за» и «против» самостоятельно, но в итоге обратился к отцу за советом.

-Она нуждается в поддержке, папа.

Сын и отец сидели за столом в кабинете. Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда старший Эстайм был дома, а не на одной из своих бесконечных деловых поездок.

-Я не хочу, чтобы этой поддержкой стал кто-то со стороны.

-К чему ты ведешь, Хоуп?-Барталомео пристально посмотрел на сына, скрестив руки на груди.

Хоуп поднял на отца свои зеленые глаза, в которых отражались уверенность и непоколебимость.

-Я люблю ее, отец, всем сердцем, и я решил стать для нее верным спутником и защитником по жизни.

Старший Эстайм довольно улыбнулся на такое заявление.

-Пожалуйста, отпусти меня к ней. Она еще сама не понимает, что я нужен ей. Ведь я же знаю, что такое быть одиноким…-последние слова были произнесены еле слышно, так как юноша опустил голову и с грустью посмотрел на свои руки.

Прошло около минуты, пока Барталамео не прервал образовавшуюся тишину.

-Иди и сражайся за свою любовь, сын. Мне тоже пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы получить согласие твоей мамы на мое предложение руки и сердца,-мужчина немного откашлялся, вспомнив молодость, а затем снова заговорил,-если ты любишь эту девушку, то не позволь никому украсть ее у тебя.

Хоуп резко поднял голову и посмотрел на своего родителя широкими от удивления глазами.

-Ты…ты правда не против?

Барталомео лишь глухо посмеялся.

-Нет, я очень даже горд за то, что мой сын повзрослел и обрел цель в жизни. Ступай, Хоуп, и помоги ей поверить в то, что она не одинока в этом мире.

Хоуп радостно улыбнулся в ответ.

-Я сделаю это, отец!

**ОооооО**

Лайт была очень удивлена получить телефонный звонок от уважаемого всеми человека—Барталомео Эстайма. Но более всего ее поразило то, что он просил ее присмотреть за его сыном, которого посылает учиться в город Бодхум.

-Меня часто нет дома, Мисс Фэррон,-говорил старший Эстайм в трубку,-я боюсь, что Хоуп может связать с плохой компанией по молодости и глупости, но нанять гувернера я не могу, так как Хоуп этого просто не поймет. Мне очень нужен человек, который бы хорошо знал моего сына и мог бы предостеречь от необдуманных поступков. Поэтому, я уповаю на Вашу помощь, Мисс Фэррон.

От таких новостей Лайт аж присела на диванчик.

-Вы так говорите, будто Ваш сын абсолютно безмозглый подросток. Хоуп очень умен и сообразителен, я уверена, что ему под силу разобраться, что есть хорошо, а что есть плохо.

Услышать такие слова о своем ребенке было высшей похвалой для родителя. Вот и старшего Эстайма переполнила гордость за сына.

-Я с Вами полностью согласен,-ответил гордый отец,-и поэтому желаю, чтобы все его качества остались при нем. Я перевожу Хоупа в гимназию в Бодхуме. Он будет жить в общежитии при этой гимназии. Мне нелегко с ним расставаться, но так будет лучше для него.

Лайтнинг одобрительно кивнула, хоть ее никто и не видел.

-Хоуп может пожить и у меня. Так я смогу лучше приглядывать за ним,-был ее серьезный ответ.

-Но я бы не хотел обременять Вас…

-Все хорошо, у меня большая квартира. Тесно нам не будет.

На том и порешили. На самом деле Лайтнинг до сих пор не было понятно, зачем нужно было переводить Хоупа в гимназию в обычный городок после огромного мегаполиса. Но отказать отцу Хоупа она не могла. Он укрыл их тогда в своем доме, зная, что навлекает на себя беду. Присмотреть за его сыном—это было самое малое, чем она могла отплатить за оказанную помощь в трудную для нее и для всех минуту.

Впрочем, Хоуп был для нее не чужим человеком. В какой-то мере девушка была даже рада увидеть его снова.

День встречи настал через две недели после звонка старшего Эстайма. Чтобы поприветствовать Хоупа, в аэропорт пришли Сноу и Сера, и, конечно же, Лайт. Виллерс, когда узнал, что парень переезжает в их город, просто возликовал. И когда это он успел с ним так сдружиться? Для Лайтнинг это была загадка, поэтому она мужественно терпела своего переполненного радостью родственника.

Самолет приземлился, и вскоре они увидели серебряноволосого подростка с небольшой дорожной сумкой в руках. Сноу при виде парня сорвался с места и побежал навстречу, раскинув свои большие ручища в стороны для того, чтобы обнять мальца покрепче. Со стороны это выглядело, будто Сноу разгонялся, чтобы взлететь. Сера восторженно хихикала, наблюдая за детской радостью мужа, а Лайтнинг лишь закатила глаза, не в силах более смотреть на глупые выходки своего «братца».

-Хоуп! Дружище!—закричал Виллерс, зажав подростка в свои железные объятия.—Да ты же ни на сантиметр не подрос! Ничего, все впереди! А где твой багаж! Тебя что, обокрали!

Хоуп и рад был бы ответить, но ему просто перекрыли доступ кислорода.

-Отпусти ты его уже, Сноу,-приказным тоном обратилась к блондину Лайтнинг, которая появилась за его спиной.—Он еще слишком молод, чтобы умирать, тем более от удушья.

Когда руки Сноуа разомкнулись, Эстайм почувствовал, что жизнь начинает постепенно возвращаться к нему.

-С приездом, Хоуп.

Он почувствовал руку Лайтнинг на своем плече и повернулся к дорогой его сердцу девушке.

Улыбка показалась на его юном лице, когда их взгляды пересеклись.

-Аригато. Рад снова встретить всех вас,-был его вежливый ответ.

Дорога домой прошла довольно тихо, не считая постоянные расспросы Сноуа. В честь приезда Хоупа Сера решила приготовить праздничный ужин дома у Лайтнинг.

Через несколько часов Виллерсы уехали, перед этим оказав помощь в мытье грязной посуды. В эту ночь Хоуп рано лег спать из-за усталости после перелета. Лайтнинг показала ему комнату, в которой теперь ему предстояло жить несколько лет.

-Спокойной ночи, Лайт,-с радостной улыбкой сказал свои пожелания парень и скрылся за дверью своей комнаты.

Девушка непроизвольно улыбнулась. Да, все-таки, она была рада его приезду.

**ОооооО**

_В общем-то, с этого момента и начинается наша история._

**ОооооО**

Годы летели, словно птицы, унося за собой прожитые дни. За это время Хоуп вытянулся и возмужал. За три года, которые он прожил с Лайт под одной крышей, он стал мастером кулинарного искусства и всегда баловал приходящую с работы девушку изысканными и неповторимыми по вкусу блюдами. Еще Эстайм успел создать пару роботов-помощников, которые убирали дом и помогали делать закупки. Вообще, Хоупа еще в Палумполуме признали гением в кибернетике, но самореализовался он только здесь, в Бодхуме. Учился юноша блестяще, преподаватели были им очень довольны. За хорошую успеваемость его поставили на должность президента студенческого совета. Хоуп не хотел этого, ведь обязанности президента занимали много свободного времени, которое он мог бы провести с дорогой сердцу девушкой. Но она сказала ему следующие слова:

-Это отличная тренировка для тебя, Хоуп. Чем больше обязанностей—тем острее чувство ответственности.

Ну, чем можно было ей на это возразить? Вот и пришлось юному Эстайму пахать чуть ли не 24/7 на благо школы, обрастая чувством ответственности. Единственные считанные часы, которые он мог проводить с Лайтнинг и только с ней одной, были во время их кратковременных субботних тренировок. Фэррон учила Хоупа мастерству владения холодным оружием, а именно мечом. За три года Хоуп очень преуспел в этом деле, но ему все еще не хватало навыков победить своего инструктора.

В очередной раз, приземлившись на обе лопатки, юноша с досады простонал:

-Лайт, тебя вообще реально победить?

Девушка медленно, но очень грациозно, подошла к распростершемуся на полу парню и, протянув ему руку, ответила слегка задиристым тоном:

-Сможешь побороть меня хоть раз—исполню любое твое желание.

Хоуп задумчиво посмотрел ей в лицо перед тем, как взяться за ее протянутую руку и встать на ноги.

Возможно, Лайт пошутила, но Эстайм принял ее слова всерьез.

Ночами напролет он тренировался в спортзале, оттачивая свое мастерство, но каждую субботу убеждался, что был еще недостаточно силен, чтобы достигнуть своей заветной цели. Через четыре месяца ему исполниться 18 лет, и в этот день своего совершеннолетия Хоуп хотел просить руки Лайт, так как уже очень давно понял, что любит ее ни как старшую сестру или кумира, но как женщину. Ему так хотелось признаться ей в своих чувствах, но он трезво оценивал ситуацию: сначала ему было нужно вырасти в ее глазах и доказать, что он стал настоящим мужчиной. Но, как не парадоксально это звучит, сделать он это мог только в честном бою.

Но Лайтнинг, словно героиня древних эпосов, была непобедима.

Сноу и Сера видели страдания Хоупа и его искреннюю любовь к Лайт, но также они видели, что Лайт абсолютно не замечала переживаний юноши.

И приуныл Эстайм, остро осознавая, что ему не хватает боевых навыков победить великую воительницу. Он стал реже улыбаться и постоянно пребывал в глубоких раздумьях.

Одним прекрасным весенним деньком мимо ворот гимназии проходил человек преклонных лет. Он остановился, чтобы посмотреть, как старшеклассники играют в теннис. Его внимание привлек один статный юноша с серебряными волосами. Старик решил дождаться конца урока для того, чтобы поговорить с гимназистом.

Когда Хоуп проходил мимо ворот, его окликнул незнакомый голос.

-Юноша! Да, Вы, молодой человек. Подойдите, пожалуйста.

Хоуп был воспитанным и вежливым мальчиком, поэтому незамедлительно исполнил просьбу старца.

-У Вас осанка настоящего мечника, юноша,-сказал старик с таинственной улыбкой на губах.—Не хотите ли провести со мной поединок на мечах?

Хоуп был удивлен такому вопросу, но предложение решил все же принять, и после занятий они вместе направились в небольшое додзё, где и провели пробный поединок.

Старику очень понравился бой. Он увидел в парне нераскрытый потенциал и поэтому спросил:

-Скажи мне, мальчик, к чему ты стремишься?

Эстайм опустил катану и отвел взгляд в сторону.

-Я хочу победить одного человека.

Старик загадочно улыбнулся.

-Я вижу, кто тренирует тебя, но, чтобы победить ее, тебе нужно поверить в себя.

-Откуда Вы знаете, что человек, которого я хочу победить,-девушка?—юноша с удивлением посмотрел на таинственного старца.

-Когда-то я учил отца этой девочки искусству владения мечом, а после его смерти и ее саму. Клэр была очень способной ученицей и стала прекрасным воином. Если ты поверишь в свои силы, то сможешь сравниться и даже превзойти ее по мастерству.

Лицо Хоупа выражало тотальное удивление. Перед ним стоял человек-легенда, который научил Лайт сражаться и быть непобедимой!

-Сделаем так,-продолжил старик,-ты не будешь больше с ней тренироваться. Станешь одним из инструкторов в моем додзе, по будням начнешь учить детей, а на выходных, один раз в неделю, будем проводить с тобой поединок. Я буду показывать тебе по одной ошибке за раз, а ты будешь исправлять ее в течение недели. В следующий раз я покажу тебе еще одну ошибку и так далее, пока не уберем все.

Все пошло так, как и было задумано. Лайтнинг была удивлена услышать новость о том, что Хоуп устроился на работу в какое-то додзе, и поэтому не сможет больше с ней тренироваться по субботам. Девушка не стала вмешиваться. Она уважала решение Хоупа и считала, что такого рода практика пойдет ему только на пользу.

С тех самых пор прошло четыре месяца, и наступил долгожданный праздник—день совершеннолетия младшего Эстайма.

Сера помогла юноше накрыть на стол, чтобы вся семья смогла отпраздновать это замечательное событие. В подарок от Сноуа и Серы Хоуп получил отличные кожаные перчатки для мечника. Ему давно хотелось иметь именно такие, и вот его маленькое желание было исполнено. В свою очередь, Лайт подарила ему меч, выкованный знаменитым мастером. О таком мече мечтает любой, кто знает толк в оружие, но Хоуп не особо обрадовался подарку. Лайтнинг в недоумении посмотрела в зеленые глаза юноши.

-Тебе не нравится этот шедевр?

Эстайм с трудом растянул губы в улыбке. Он мечтал, что хотя бы в этот день Лайт отнесется к нему, как ко взрослому, и заметит его чувства к ней.

Просьба Хоупа о поединке с Фэррон стала большой неожиданностью для всех.

-Я хочу проверить твой подарок. Сразись со мной,-уверенно заявил юноша, натягивая свои новые перчатки на руки. Он посмотрел любимой девушке прямо в глаза, отчего у нее пошли мурашки по спине, и она почувствовал исходящий от него боевой дух. Это ее сильно взволновало, и Лайтнинг захотелось окунуться в это потрясающее чувство, когда ты сражаешься с достойным противником.

Все спустились в спортивный зал, где обычно Лайт и Хоуп проводил свои совместные субботние тренировки. Сноу и Сера с ужасом наблюдали, как двое упертых виновников абсурдного поединка обнажили свои мечи и приняли боевые стойки. Сера даже закрыла своей трехлетней дочери глаза, дабы оградит детскую психику от той жестокости, которую сейчас тетя Клэр начнет применять к братику Хоупу.

Со стороны такой поединок можно было назвать не на жизнь, а на смерть. Юноша просто светился своим боевым духом, нанося точные и сокрушительные удары противнице, которая мастерски отражала их. Но, несмотря на свой многолетний опыт и сноровку, Лайт приходилось нелегко. Она еще никогда не видела Хоупа таким решительным и сосредоточенным? У нее сложилось впечатление, что он бился так, словно от исхода этого поединка зависела вся его дальнейшая жизнь.

Хоуп не мог позволить ей выиграть. Он применял все знания, которые дал ему наставник.

«_Я верю!»-_мысленно твердил себе юноша, продолжая наносить серии атак женщине, признание которой он так жаждал завоевать. Его последний удар оказался решающим. Меч Лайт отлетел в сторону и с грохотом упал на пол, оповестив всех присутствующих об окончании поединка.

Сера наконец смогла выдохнуть. Она сильно переживала и сама того не поняла, как затаила дыхание от напряжения.

Хоуп же, смахнув пот со лба обратной стороной ладони, серьезно посмотрел на обескураженную Лайт и громко произнес:

-Когда-то ты обещала…

-Я от своих слов не отказываюсь,-перебила его девушка,-чего ты хочешь?

Он с невероятной решительностью посмотрел в ее голубые, как небо, глаза. В этот момент Лайтнинг заметила одну вещь: на нее смотрел ни мальчик, ни подросток, которого она знала еще сегодня утром, на нее смотрел мужчина, который был для нее загадкой. Девушка еще никогда не видела Хоупа таким серьезным и взрослым, а Хоуп же, не отводя от нее пронзительного взгляда, твердо и уверенно произнес:

-Я уже давно люблю тебя, Лайт, и уверен в искренности своих чувств. Поэтому, я прошу тебя стать моей женой.

Все присутствующие были настолько шокированы услышанным, что забыли, как дышать. Почему-то им казалось, что Лайтнинг откажет Хоупу, но Фэррон с невозмутимым видом, присущим только ей одной, повторила, что от своих слов никогда не отказывается.

-Я исполню твое желание,-был ее категоричный ответ.

**ОооооО**

Однако радость Эстайма не длилась долго. Прошел месяц. Приближался школьный выпускной, но отношения между Хоупом и Лайт были натянутыми.

Он чувствовал это. Лайт старательно избегала остаться с ним наедине, сводила из встречи к минимуму, постоянно задерживалась на работе допоздна, а иногда не брала выходных. Хоуп сильно переживал из-за таких перемен в ее характере. Через некоторое время он сказал Виллерсу, что собирается уехать из Бодхума обратно в Палумполум после выпускного. Он сильно сожалел о том, что поставил Лайт такое условие и вынудил ее согласиться с тем, чего она на самом деле не хотела.

-Я сообщу ей о своем отъезде после выпускного и попрошу прощения,-с грустью в голосе сказал он.

Сноу всячески пытался отговорить парня от навязчивой идеи уехать, но тот был серьезно настроен и не желал ничего слушать.

И вот наступил день последнего звонка. Церемония прошла успешно: все выпускники получили долгожданные аттестаты и отправились праздновать кто куда. Вот и наши герои пошли отмечать такое знаменательное событие всей семьей на побережье.

Торжество было в самом разгаре, когда Хоуп вдруг встал и, обратившись к прекрасной леди своего сердца, произнес:

-Лайт, прости меня,-эти слова давались ему с большим трудом. Он понимал, что та иллюзия, которой он жил вот уже более трех лет, сейчас исчезнет навсегда. Сердце юноши просто разрывалось на части, но он нашел в себе силы посмотреть в глаза той, которую так сильно любил, и продолжить,-я вижу, что своим эгоистичным поступком сильно усложнил тебе жизнь. Я забираю свое желание обратно. Ты не обязана его выполнять.

Поклонившись ей, он вышел из-за стола и твердой походкой вышел из зала.

Грустные и в тоже время недовольные взгляды Сноуа и Серы смутили Лайтнинг, но она не подала виду. Посидев несколько минут в полной тишине, девушка поднялась со стула и направилась к выходу.

-Пойду проветрюсь,-был ее лаконичный ответ на удивление родственников.

Сноу и Сера переглянулись и обреченно вздохнули, пожав плечами.

-Я за Хоупом,-сказал глава семейства Виллерс, беря дочку на руки.

-А я за Клэр.

**ОооооО**

Лайтнинг сидела на побережье и чертила какие-то закорючки на песке. Она была одета в дорогое вечернее платье, но ей было безразлично испачкается ли оно или нет. На душе в этот момент скребли кошки. Девушке было непонятна причина внезапного заявления Хоупа, ведь она так старалась исполнить его прихоть, она морально готовила себя к тому, что ей придется выйти замуж за человека, который был на семь лет ее младше и который всего месяц назад стал совершеннолетним.

Погруженная в свои глубокие раздумья, Фэррон не заметила, как к ней кто-то подошел.

А Сера удивилась, что сестра не почувствовала ее приближения. Это навело ее на мысль, что Клэр находилась в глубоком ступоре, и поэтому все ее хваленые шесть чувств притупились.

-А ты знаешь, что Хоуп уезжает?—весело спросила Сера, присаживаясь рядом с сестрой.

-Куда?—без краски в голосе отозвалась Лайт.

-В родной город. Хоуп уже и вещи собрал.

Это сильно уязвило прекрасную воительницу. Обычно Хоуп всегда делился с ней всеми его намерениями и мыслями, даже, как ей тогда казалось, самыми сокровенными.

-А почему он не сказал мне?—ее голос был лишен каких-либо эмоций.

-Ну-у-у,-протянула Сера, взглянув на ночное небо,-наверное, думает, что расстроил тебя своим желанием и этим разрушил ваши отношения. Вот и решил уехать, чтобы больше тебе жизнь не портить.

-Но почему? Мы могли бы жить, как раньше… Не вижу причин для того, чтобы уезжать,- наигранное безразличие в голосе начало выдавать настоящие чувства Лайт, и Сера это заметила.

-Нет, не могли бы. Отношение у тебя к нем уже совсем другое, а он это чувствует. Но ты не волнуйся! Хоуп очень сильный духом парень и обязательно справится с трагическими последствиями первой любви. А вот ты останешься одинокой и голодной, ну, или снова будешь питаться в армейской столовке. Может, со временем заведешь себе кошку или собаку, чтобы было с кем дома поговорить. Иногда, конечно, будешь заглядывать и к нам в гости, чему мы будем несказанно рады. А Хоуп уедет, поступит в престижный Университет. Благодаря его легкому характеру, у него появится много друзей. Он мальчик видный, девочки на него уже сейчас засматриваются, только тебя боятся, поэтому инициативы не проявляют. Помнишь тех девочек из студенческого совета? Они смотрели на него, как на солнце, поздравляли, дарили цветы…

Лайт вспомнила, что на это всеобщее благоговение ей было очень неприятно смотреть, особенно, когда одна блондинка подошла и поцеловала его в щеку.

А Сера все продолжала.

-Я уверена, когда-нибудь Хоуп забудет тебя и ему уже не будет так больно, как сейчас. Вскоре после этого он встретит достойную девушку и жениться на ней, заведет детей, станет прекрасным отцом. Только вспомни, как он хорошо ладит с моей доченькой! Она же в нем души не чает! Ха-ха! Да-а-а,…а по ночам он будет обнимать не тебя, а другую, шептать слова любви на ушко не тебе, а другой женщине, которая примет его таким, какой он есть. И как ты будешь себя чувствовать, зная все это, Клэр?—Сера повернула голову в сторону сестры и заметила замешательство на ее сосредоточенном лице.—Если ты до сих пор думаешь, что люди будут судачить про ваш неравный брак, то ты очень глупо поступаешь, сестра. Все уже давным-давно ждут, когда вы признаетесь друг другу и примите свои чувства и, наконец, поженитесь. Люди уже устали ждать вашей свадьбы! Прошу тебя, Клэр, один единственный раз в жизни подумай не головой, а сердцем.

От такого красноречивого монолога сестры в голове Лайт возникали образы, от которых ей становилось то просто больно, то невыносимо больно. Она злилась, когда представляла Хоупа рядом с другой женщиной, не желала думать о том, что у нее могут быть его дети, которые обязательно унаследуют его изумрудное глаза и серебристый цвет волос. От досады и сожаления Лайтнинг приходила в такую ярость, что даже не почувствовала, как в ее руках что-то захрустело.

Сере было больно наблюдать, как до ее сестры медленно доходил весь смысл происходящего. Тяжело вздохнув, хранительница домашнего очага семейства Виллерс произнесла, поднимаясь с песка:

-Если ты еще до сих пор сомневаешься в своих чувствах к нему, то посмотри на свои руки, сис,-констатировав факт, Сера медленно направилась на поиски мужа и дочери.

Лайт машинально взглянула на свои руки и увидела, что та палочка, которой она безобидно чертила фигурки на песке, превратилась в гору зубочисток. Стиснув зубы от негодования, девушка отряхнула руки от щепок и, встав с теплого песка, пошла в сторону кафе.

Вскоре на открытой веранде она заметила Хоупа, о чем-то беседующего с ее «братцем», но, когда она подошла к ним ближе, их разговор сразу же прекратился. Лайт серьезно посмотрела на юношу.

-Хоуп, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Хоуп лишь тяжело вздохнул, но кивнул в знак согласия. Сноу же решил удалиться под благовидным предлогом.

-Это правда, что ты уезжаешь?—спросила она с ноткой грусти в голосе.

Эстайм провел рукой по своим густым серебристым волосам и ответил:

-Да. Я подал документы в Университет и меня зачислили без экзаменов. Я не хочу и дальше портить тебе жизнь. Ты и так нянчилась со мной все эти годы, но,-он отвел взгляд в сторону и с горечью усмехнулся,-я бы все отдал для того, чтобы повернуть время вспять и никогда не просить у тебя исполнения этого моего эгоистичного желания. Но это невозможно,-юноша сокрушенно вздохнул и покачал головой, словно обдумывая свои дальнейшие слова,-я обидел тебя, Лайт. Я вел себя по-детски, не осознавая, что своими действиями могу причинить тебе боль или неприятности. Знала бы ты, как давно я хотел признаться тебе в своих чувствах. Но я понимал, что ты видишь во мне сопливого юнца, поэтому всегда тренировался для того, чтобы победить тебя и доказать свою зрелость. И наконец, когда у меня это получилось, я не задумался о последствиях. Я был ослеплен собственными желаниями и не брал в расчет то, что чувствуешь ты. Однако, теперь это не имеет никакого значения. Уже завтра я не буду докучать тебе своим присутствием.

Лайт посмотрела на него взглядом человека, который обреченно осознавал, что вот-вот потеряет что-то ценное и незаменимое в своей жизни, но, который не знал, что сделать для того, чтобы это предотвратить. Будто в каком-то забытье, девушка свела пространство между ними к минимуму, крепко обняв юношу за плечи.

-Как ты мог так подумать, Хоуп!—надрывным голосом воскликнула она. Благо, в данный момент рядом с ними никого не было.—Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал! Я просто была немного дезориентирована. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что ты испытываешь ко мне какие-то особенные чувства! И ты даже не сказал мне, что собираешься уехать! А ведь все будет так, как она и сказала… Ты уедешь, поступишь в Университет, влюбишься в девушку, женишься на ней, она родит тебе красивых детей, а я…я… Я не смогу здесь без тебя! Я приеду и заберу тебя у нее и, тем самым, разрушу твою семью! А за это ты возненавидишь меня!

Она рассказывала ему все это надрывным голосом, прижимаясь лбом к его шее, так как Хоуп порядком был выше ее ростом.

-Вообще-то…я так далеко…не загадывал…-в смятении проговорил он с каплей на виске.

-Но это будет!—воскликнула Лайт, прижавшись к нему еще крепче, словно боясь того, что если она его отпустит, он исчезнет из ее жизни навсегда.—Год-два, не имеет значения!

Хоуп вздохнул и положил правую ладонь на ее обнаженную спину. От прикосновения его теплой руки по телу девушки пробежали электрические мурашки.

-Но я же люблю _тебя._

_-_Тогда почему ты меня покидаешь?—обреченно вздохнула Лайтнинг.

-Мои чувства—обуза для тебя, Лайт,-сокрушенно прошептал Хоуп, убрав руку с ее спины.

И тут наступил тот переломный момент, о котором говорила Сера. Лайт решила не думать головой и не включат логическое мышление, а прислушаться к своему сердцу, которое билось в такт сердцу Хоупа. Девушка подняла лицо с крепкого плеча юноши и заглянула в его бесконечно грустные изумрудные глаза. Неожиданно для себя она обхватила его голову своими руками, и, наклонив ее вниз, припала к его губам с таким жаром, что у Эстайма посыпались звезды из глаз.

В это время Лайт открыла для себя Америку: Хоуп был выше ее на добрых десять сантиметров.

_«И когда это он успел так вытянуться?» _

Но этот вопрос рассеялся сразу же после появления, так как Лайт переключила свое внимание на звон в ушах и ощущение бешенного сердцебиения в груди. Обычно у нее не бывало таких симптомов даже в самых сложных боях. Еще она осознала, что рядом с этим мальчиком…нет…с этим мужчиной она меняется. Ей захотелось испытать что-то большее, чем этот волшебный поцелуй, и она поймала себя на мысли, что ей нравилось это чувство, которое будоражило кровь и заставляло адреналин растекаться по венам. Это было чувство чего-то нового, доселе не веданного и запретного, но столь чарующего и манящего. Для закаленной в боях женщины все эти ощущения были очень странными, но, почему-то, такими естественными и желанными.

Выглянув из-за угла и увидев недетскую сцену, происходящую между двумя упрямцами, Сноу и Сера дали «пять» друг другу от радости.

Когда же все страсти поутихли, и все сокровенные слова с нежностью и трепетом были высказаны и приняты, новоиспеченная парочка стояла на берегу моря и наблюдала за восходом солнца. Хоуп заботливо накинул свой пиджак на плечи любимой девушки, а она, в свою очередь, с гордостью поздравила его. Лицо юноши выразило удивление, и Лайт поспешила пояснить:

-Ты стал совсем взрослым, Хоуп. Первый рассвет после выпускного—это шаг во взрослую жизнь,-с блаженной улыбкой произнесла Фэррон.

Хоуп был счастлив услышать эти слова. Теперь он знал, что Лайт относится к нему как к мужчине, а не как к мальчишке. В порыве своей радости, он приподнял ее красивое лицо за подбородок и, прошептав ее настоящее имя, нежно поцеловал в губы.

Вскоре после этого события состоялась всеми долгожданная свадьба, на которую пришел весь город, чтобы поздравить своих героев и прославить союз двух любящих сердец.

**The Happy End**


End file.
